La cohabitation
by l'abandon
Summary: Un jeune homme canadien,, doit partir faire ses études en France. Sa mère connait un couple qui vit en France qui est d'accord pour l'accueillir. La rencontre avec le fils des Mellina, Tom, va-t-elle bien se passer, malgré le lourd secret que porte ce dernier?
1. Présentations

_Bonjour ~_

 _Je reviens maintenant avec une fic, avec deux OC, certes, mais ça reste des OC hommes. Donc encore du yaoi! \\( OoO)/ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
Donc pour ce début, je vous propose leurs descriptions. Donc par là j'entends leurs descriptions physiques, leurs caractères tous sa, tous sa quoi!  
J'espère juste que le concept vous plaît! Puis si ça vous plaît bah, pas grave :)  
Je tiens néanmoins à être honnête si je fais cette fic, c'est parce que j'ai pas d'idée de paring!  
Je dois d'ailleurs réviser mon brevet, qui est fin juin, mais mon HDA(histoire des arts), donc par conséquence je ne risque pas de poster souvent. N'hésitez pas à me dire si sa vous plaît au fait!_

 _Voilà je vous laisse maintenant! :)  
_

* * *

Nom: Malan  
Prénom: Isaac  
Âge: 21 ans  
Sexe: Masculin  
Date de naissance: 4 avril 1995  
Nationalité: Canadien  
Description physique: Cheveux noir/ Yeux vert/ Peau très pâle  
Caractère: Renfermé sur lui même/ Peu bavard mais amical  
Etude(s): Etude médicale, spécialisation/ Pharmacien  
Centres d'intérêts: Jeux vidéos/ Littérature/ Guitare et batterie

Nom: Mellina  
Prénom: Tom  
Âge: 19 ans  
Sexe: Masculin  
Date de naissance: 18 février 1997  
Nationalité: Français  
Description physique: Brin/ Yeux marron/ Peau pâle  
Caractère: Amical/ Timide/ gourmand/ Distrait   
Etude(s): Filière littéraire  
Centres d'intérêts: Manga/ Littérature/ Natation


	2. Flashback

_Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre!  
Vous êtes content? Non? Dommage... TT-TT  
Je vais répondre à la question d'Era12? Il me semble x) Alors c'est un Canadien québécois, voilà. Parce que j'adore l'accent québécois *-* Mais j'y avais pas réfléchi quand je l'ai fait xD  
Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!_

* * *

 **-Maman je suis vraiment obligé d'aller dans cette famille, sérieux?**

 **-Oui, ils veulent bien t'accueillir. En plus ils ont un fils eux aussi.**

 **-Ouais génial.**

 **-Bon écoute Isaac, ça fait un mois que c'est prévu maintenant. Tu prends l'avion demain pour la France. Tu reviendras me voir pendant les vacances d'accord? Maintenant tu arrêtes d'être rabat-joie!**

Sa mère partie dans le salon, suivie de près par Isaac qui n'était pas d'accord.

 **-Mais maman! Tu sais bien que la sociabilité c'est pas mon truc!**

 **-C'est trop tard maintenant!**

 **-Mais je ne connais rien de cette famille!**

 **-Ah bah tu m'écoutes bien à ce que je vois!**

 **-Attends. Ça veut dire que tu m'as tout dit sur eux? C'est ça?**

 **-J'ai l'impression que depuis que ton père est parti, tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Et de plus en plus.**

 **-Parle pas de ce lâche, il est parti quand j'avais 17 ans, après qu'il ait appris que j'étais bi, il a dit que tu avais créé un monstre! Il est partie alors mon frère maman, mon frère! Était en train de crever à l'hosto!**

 **-Ne parle pas comme ça!**

 **-Pourquoi j'aurais pas le pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça!? Il est homophobe, il dit que tu as créé un monstre, ça veut dire que tu en es un aussi! Et j'veux pas qu'on insulte ma mère, j'le supporte pas!**

Isaac part rageusement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.  
Il partit s'allonger sur le lit, et il se mit à réfléchir.

 _«Ça fait chier! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de cette famille! Putain j'ai 21 ans elle aurait pu essayer de trouver un studio!»_

Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure, 22h01. Il se leva, puis il se changea pour aller dormir. Il s'endormit facilement malgré les nombreuses interrogations tournant dans sa tête.

Il est 9h quand il se réveille. Il prend son avion à 13h30, vaut mieux qu'il se lève tôt pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard. Il se leva, prit le temps de se réveiller totalement puis il prit des affaires et il partit se doucher. Il est habillé plutôt simplement. Une chemise ouverte rouge à carreaux noirs, un t-shirt noir en col V, un jean bleu et des montantes blanches. Il descendit ensuite dans le salon.

 **-Salut m'man.**

 **-Salut! Bien dormi?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Tu veux manger quelque chose?**

 **-Non merci je vais attendre midi. Mais merci quand même.**

 **-On mangera à 11h30, pour avoir le temps de vérifier que tu aies tout.**

 **-D'accord.**

Isaac va s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de sa mère, et il va vite fait sur les réseaux sociaux.

 _"J'espère que je me ferai des amis, mais j'espère surtout que les filles ne me colleront pas trop, du moins pas comme ici. Certains me jalousent, certes, mais j'y suis pour rien, et puis je suis pas exclusif aux filles, c'est vrai je suis bi, donc je ne les regarde pas qu'elles, je regarde les gars aussi, surtout quand il sont pas mal! Bref, Isaac tu t'égard!"_

 ***Ellipse de la matinée***

 **11h30**

 **-Isaac tu viens manger?**

 **-Oui j'arrive laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller charger mon téléphone.**

 **-D'accord.**

Isaac monté les escaliers deux par deux puis passa devant la commode ou la photo de lui de sa mère, de son père et de son défunt grand frère. Il retourna le cadre pour ne pas éveiller plus de souvenir.

 ** _On va faire une pause dans le présent et on va faire un retour dans le passé._**

 ** _2016-2011_**

 ** _-Chris sort de la salle de bains, grouille!_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _-Chris?!_**

 ** _-Ô...oui..._**

 ** _Un bruit sourd suivi la phrase de Chris, Isaac, peut rassurer, il toqua._**

 ** _-Chris?_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _-Chris?! Si tu me fais une blague ce n'est pas drôle._**

 ** _Il frappa fort à la porte mais pas de réponses._**

 ** _-Papa!_**

 ** _En entendant le ton paniqué de son fils, son père monta les escaliers en vitesse._**

 ** _-Isaac il t'arrive quoi pour crier comme ça?_**

 ** _-C'est Chris je qu'il est tombé! Il est dans la salle de bains!_**

 ** _Son père ne se fit pas prier il essaye de défoncer la porte à coup d'épaule après 5 minutes à essayer de l'enfoncer. Là, ils restèrent bouche bée. Chris était allongée par terre, du sang s'écoule de derrière son crâne. Isaac était sous le choc, son père courra jusqu'à lui._**

 ** _-Je pense qu'il a glissé et qu'il s'est cogné sur le rebord de la douche, aide- moi on va l'emmener à l'hôpital. Isaac! Debout!_**

 ** _-Hein, euh ouais j'arrive!_**

 ** _Ils se mirent à deux pour le soulever, comme il sortait de la douche il était déjà habillé._**

 ** _-C'est bon je le porte va chercher une poche de glace et un torchon._**

 ** _Isaac s'exécuta puis il partit rejoindre son père et ils foncèrent à la voiture direction l'hôpital._**

 ** _Une fois arrivés, un médecin et quelques infirmières le prirent directement en charge. Le père d'Isaac et de Chris appela leurs mères. Ils attentèrent à l'arrivée de sa mère._**

 ** _Ça faisait une heure maintenant qu'ils attendaient le médecin. Les parents d'Isaac essayer de distraire pour lui faire oublier ses pensées noires._**

 ** _Ils virent enfin arriver le médecin qui' s'était occupé de Chris._**

 ** _-Comment vas-il?_**

 ** _-Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes les parents de Chris Malan?_**

 ** _-Oui._**

 ** _Il regarda ses fiches et il fit une grimace, ce qui n'annonça rien de bon..._**

 ** _-Votre fils a faits une crise de tachycardie, dites-vous étiez là lorsqu'il a fait cette crise?_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _Voyant que ses parents étaient sous le choc, Isaac prit le relais._**

 ** _-Non il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains depuis 1 heure. Je tapais à la porte, et quand il m'a enfin répondu, sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était plus petite, presque inaudible. Puis j'ai entendu un bruit sourd venant de derrière la porte, puis plus de réponse. J'ai appelé mon père pour qu'il vienne, il a enfoncé la porte et on l'a trouvé...par terre... Mais depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus aussi actif qu'avant. Avant dès que je lui proposais d'aller faire du foot ou du basket, il sautait presque de joie, là il ne voulait pas il semblait fatigué, il ne mangeait presque plus. Dites-nous s'il vous plaît, qu'arrive-il a mon grand frère?..._**

 ** _-En l'examine et lui faisant passer un IRM, on découvrit que,.. qu'il avait un cancer du cœur._**

 ** _-Comment!?_**

 ** _La mère d'Isaac fondit en larmes et son père essayer tant bien que mal à les retenir, Isaac avait bloqué sur le mot "cancer"._**

 ** _-Ma...mais..._**

 ** _-À son stade, un nouveau serait inutile. S'il avait faits des séances de chimiothérapies, cela aurait été envisageable. Mais aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. Si vous voulez le voir c'est par ici, il est réveillé, mais il succombera bientôt. Je suis désolé._**

 ** _Puis il partit. Les laissent ainsi dans le hall. Ils partirent dans la chambre de Chris._**

 ** _en les voyant celui-ci sourit faiblement. Sa mère le prix doucement dans ses bras, comme son père. Mais Isaac restait en retrait._**

 ** _-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?_**

 ** _Ses parents se relevèrent pour le regarder, et son tourna la tête._**

 ** _-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais un cancer? C'est donc des papiers de résultats que tu m'avais empêché de voir la dernière fois, et c'est pour ça que je t'avais vu triste. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit!? Aller dit!_**

 ** _-Isaac calme toi mainte..._**

 ** _-N...Nan papa, i...il a Rai...son. J...j'aurais dû vos l...le dire. Mais j'avais pe...peur que vous le preni...ez mal. Je suis désolé. J...j'ai été égoïste._**

 ** _Isaac ne pue retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et elles coulèrent. Il courra à lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras._**

 ** _-Chris, tu peux pas nous laisser. Nos disputes débiles, nos parties de foot ou de baskets vont me manquer. On s'était juré un jour d'aller en France quand je serais majeur. Mais toi tu pars avant... Je besoin d'un exemple... J'ai besoin de toi grand frère..._**

 ** _-V...venez tous dans...mes bras..._**

 ** _Ils lui firent tous un câlin après une minute qu'ils ont trouvée courte, un long bip, se fit entendre dans la pièce... Puis on pouvait entendre une soudaine agitation dans le couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un médecin accompagné de cinq autres personnes. C'est là qu'ils comprirent..._**

* * *

 _Et voilà fin de ce premier? Deuxième? Comme vous voulez, chapitre xD_  
 _Désolé je sais qu'il a mis du temps à arriver, mais je passe le brevet à la fin du mois, donc révisions... Génial :D mais je suis aussi devenu accro à OSU, puis il faut que je dessine pour ma page FB aussi du coup c'est chaud là xD J'espère au moins que ça vous aura plu :D_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine, kissouille :3_


	3. Départ pour la France

_Hello!  
_ _Voici le 3ème chapitre! Je n'ai rien à dire de plus si ce n'est que ce chapitre est posté après mon brevet(je suis en train de l'écrire, et on est le 08/06, je passe mon brevet le 23/06 et le 24/06).  
_ _Je tiens juste à prévenir qu'il y aura PEUT-ÊTRE du lemon, mais c'est pas moi qui l'écrirai sa sera Julia, très sûrement(ça me met mal à l'aise d'en écrire, voilà voilà)._

* * *

12h30

Il est l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport. C'était la dernière heure qu'il passe avec sa mère. Il était triste, mais c'est trop tard il peut pas reculer. Il veux absolument devenir pharmacien, il est prêt à tout! Il voyait que sa mère était anxieuse. Il la comprend. Elle va se retrouver seule. Elle n'a qu'à prendre un petit chien ou un petit chat. C'est mignon les animaux.  
Il arrive à l'aéroport où ses amis sont venu lui dire au revoir.

 **-Oï Isaac!**

 **-Salut les gars!**

Il courut les voir, il était tous là et..OUF! Elle n'est pas là! Puis une paire de mains vient lui cacher la vue...

 **-Devine qui c'est?**

 **-Andy...**

 **-Oui! Je t'aime mon amour!**

Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais Isaac(Au fait pour le physique d'Isaac, vous avez jouer ou regardé un let's play sur "Until Down"? Eh bah vous voyez Mike? Bah voilà à quoi ressemble Isaac x) la coupa de tout élan et il la repoussa.

 **-Les gars qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là?**

 **-Alors je t'assure on ne l'a p...**

 **-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là? Je suis venue voir mon petit copain partir, je n'ai pas le droit?**

 **-Andy... Je croyais avoir été clair! On ne sort pas ensemble, et on ne sortira jamais ensemble! Maintenant tu me lâches!**

 **-Pardon!? Tu largues une beauté comme moi!? Une fille populaire comme moi!?**

 **-Pour la dernière on n'est pas ensemble! Beauté? C'est à voir! Tu n'es qu'une fille qui collectionne les gars! Et la popularité elle vient de ça! T'as la réputation d'être une...**

 **-Stop Isaac ça suffira!**

Isaac entendit la voix de sa mère derrière lui ce qui eut le don de se stopper nette.

 **-Isaac tu n'es qu'un con!**

 **-Hepla toi! Tu peut t'engueuler avec mon fils si tu veux quand je ne suis pas là! Mais quand je suis là, tu serais gentil de ne pas l'insulter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un bras en moins!**

Isaac le savait, sa mère pouvait devenir terrifiante quand elle le voulait. Il était bien placé pour le savoir!

 **-Oh que c'est mignon. Tu as besoin de ta moman pour te défendre?**

 **-Tu tiens vraiment à avoir un bras en moins, sache que chez moi j'ai des couteaux de cuisine bien aiguisés,... Et je ne vais pas hésiter à m'en servir...**

Le ton de sa mère était devenu encore plus sombre, et le regard noir qu'elle lui lancer lui fit perdre son sourire arrogant. Elle fut presque terrifiée. Puis elle partit non sans son éternelle "Hmpf!", qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.

 **-Je l'aime pas.**

 **-On avait compris.**

Un peu de rigolade, ça détend Isaac.

 **-Isaac je veux pas te retirer à tes amis, mais c'est 13h15, on devrait y aller.**

 **-Ouais m'man.**

Il les enlaça tous rapidement. Pour terminer par son meilleur ami. Isaac ne dit pas que son meilleur ami est plus important. Mais c'est quand même son meilleur ami. Plus que ça. Il s'agit aussi de son ancien petit ami, ils s'étaient rencontré au début du lycée, lorsqu'il avait 17 ans, puis plus tard ils s'étaient mis ensemble. C'est sa toute première expérience amoureuse, il n'en avait jamais eu avant. Mais ils s'étaient séparés, ils s'aimaient, et s'aiment toujours un peu, mais la complicité qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient amis proches leurs manquer du coup ils se sont séparés.

 **-Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi Isaac. On ne pourra pas faire nos conneries habituelles.**

 **-À moi aussi.**

Ils se séparèrent doucement, il ne pensait pas que sa sera aussi dur de partir.

 **-Je vous revois aux prochaines vacances!**

Il leur au revoir de la main, puis il partit. Ils trouvèrent l'endroit ou embarqué à bord de l'se retournèrent vers sa mère et il l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle commença à pleurer.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas m m'man.**

Elle ne dit rien et elle le serra plus fort.

 _"Votre attention s'il vous plaît, l'avion en direction de la France partira dans quelques minutes, les derniers passagers sont priés de s'y rendre."_

Isaac se détacha de sa mère.

 **-Tu reviens aux prochaines vacances!**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas m m'man, je tiens ma promesse!**

 **-Monsieur, votre billet s'il vous plaît.**

Isaac chercha dans sa poche et donna le billet.

 **-Tenez, vous pouvez y aller.**

 **-Merci. Je te revois aux prochaines vacances m'man!**

 **-Je t'aime Isaac!**

 **-Je t'aime aussi!**

Isaac arriva dans l'avion puis il chercha sa place. Une fois trouver il s'installa. Puis quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il devait avoir 50 ans, au moins. Il paraît louche. Heureusement qu'il a pris sa 3DS, il va pouvoir jouer à pokémon(parce que geek), le voyage va être long!

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! Finalement vous l'avez avant que je passe le brevet mdr

Bisou au chocolat :)


End file.
